


The Cabin in the Woods (was never like this)

by Batfink



Series: Winter Wonderland [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Snow, Threesome - M/M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Loki & Bucky are taking a winter break in Tony's new cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin in the Woods (was never like this)

**Author's Note:**

> Still practising at writing sex scenes. Feel free to let me know how you think I am getting on.

Tony Stark was a genius, not just your average genius of course, but a romantic genius.

He had bought a log cabin in up-state New York as the perfect winter get away for himself and his two favourite guys. Both of whom were currently relaxing by the real log fire.

Tony paused in the kitchen area of the open plan living room/kitchen where he had been making hot chocolate and took a moment to just admire them.

Loki was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall beside the fireplace. Ridiculously long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He was wearing grey flannel pyjamas patterned with little penguins. The shirt unbuttoned showing a hint of pale chest. A paperback held loosely in his hands. His black hair tucked neatly behind his ears.

Bucky was stretched out on his front on the rug in front of the fireplace wearing black pyjama pants with red stars. Propped up on his elbows he was staring at a StarkPad his dark wavy hair falling forward to hide his face.

Tony sighed in contentment. How did he get so lucky he wondered. Either one of them would have been an impressive catch in his own right, but Tony had ended up sharing both his life and his bed with both of them.

Smiling he finished making the hot chocolate. Grabbing the bag of mini marshmallows he threw a few into each mug then wiped his fingers on his green and black checked pyjama pants before pulling down the hem of his red tank top.

He lifted the three mugs and crossed into the living area setting them on the low coffee table beside Bucky. “Get it while it's hot.” He grinned taking his own mug and sitting down in the middle of the sofa. Glancing out the window at the heavy snow still falling. It had been snowing almost non-stop since they arrived two days ago.

Loki was the first to move. Folding himself to his feet, he dropped his book on the table, picked up his mug and crossed to sit beside Tony. Bucky stabbed at his pad a few more times before sitting up, placing it on the table and grabbing his mug. He moved to sit on Tony's other side.

Both of them pulled up their feet and snuggled into Tony's sides sipping their hot chocolate. “Tomorrow we need to go outside.” Tony informed them. “It's not healthy to stay indoors for so long.”

“Since when were you an expert on healthy?” Bucky chuckled. “You go days without leaving your lab.”

“Yeah.” Tony agreed. “But outside my lab there isn't 5ft of snow to run around in.”

“It's not like we haven't been getting exercise.” Loki gave him a sly grin.

“I'm not saying I don't enjoy fooling around with you guys.” Tony smirked. “Anything but. I just think we're missing a great opportunity for fresh air and mayhem.” He chuckled. “Plus, I really want to build a snowman.” He added quietly.

“You're adorable.” Bucky smiled, turning his head to drop a kiss on Tony's cheek.

Just then Jarvis announced that Pepper was on the phone. Standing Tony grabbed his Bluetooth headset from the table, putting down his mug of hot chocolate in its place and strolled into the kitchen where his Starkpad was lying on the counter.

Contrary to popular belief Tony was perfectly capable of thinking about sex while working. Which was just as well as no sooner had he pulled up the report Pepper wanted to talk to him about Bucky finished his hot chocolate and made a move on Loki, taking his mug from him and setting it along with his own on the table.

It started with them kissing which Tony was mostly able to ignore but when Bucky moved on to sliding Loki's shirt down over his shoulders Tony had to work a lot harder at not getting distracted. Metal fingers danced their way across Loki's chest and down to rest on his hip and Tony had a feeling if he continued to keep one eye on the report and the other on the pair on the sofa he was going to end up permanently cross-eyed.

Bucky could lift Tony's entire body weight with his metal pinky. He could crush human bones in the palm of his hand but he could also ghost those metal fingers across naked flesh in a manner that was both impressive and erotic.

Luckily for Pepper, Tony was happy just to watch them out of the corner of his eye as he continued to go over the report, although he did so a lot quicker than he usually would. He was just keying in his security code that would apply his digital signature to the finished report when Bucky slipped off Loki's pyjama pants and took him into his mouth. Tony tried to keep his voice even as he said his brief goodbyes to Pepper and clicked off the Bluetooth, tossing the headset to the counter beside his StarkPad.

He crossed back into the living area and picked up his mug of hot chocolate, smiling at the groans coming from Loki. He leaned over and kissed Loki before pushing him forward far enough to slip underneath him. He sat down with Loki leaning back against his chest and finished his hot chocolate, setting the mug aside as Bucky finished off Loki.

Loki came with a moan, one hand tangled in Bucky's hair, the other gripping Tony's thigh. Bucky crawled up his body, leaning over him to kiss Tony, letting some of Loki's come slip between their mouths. The position meant that his chest was hovering above Loki's face and he wasted no time in kissing and licking it. Grazing his teeth across a pert nipple.

Bucky groaned against Tony's mouth and Tony smiled bringing up his arms to wrap around Bucky, pulling him forward until Loki was sandwiched between them, mouth still attached to Bucky's nipple while his hands slipped to Bucky's pyjama pants pushing them down so that he could step out of them. The two of them were now naked and Tony fished a bottle of lube from beneath one of the sofa cushions. A generous helping of which he squirted into Loki's palm before squirting some out for himself.

As Loki got a grip on Bucky's cock, Tony walked his fingers across Bucky's ass and down between his cheeks. The three of them were pressed close together so Tony was able to reach to push a finger into Bucky, which he soon joined with a second. Bucky had both hands positioned on the sofa to keep most of his weight off of Loki and Tony. Luckily his metal arm didn't feel the strain. He kissed Tony, biting gently at his bottom lip as Tony nudged his prostate while Loki kept up his rhythm with his cock. Between the two of them it wasn't long before Bucky came.

“Your turn.” Loki twisted his head around to look at Tony who kissed him. Bucky peeled himself away from Loki and stood. He rounded the table and lay down on his back on the rug before the fire where he had been earlier. Loki stood also and turned to pull Tony to his feet. Once he was standing Loki stripped him of his tank top and nuzzled into his neck sliding his hands into the back of Tony's pyjama pants to palm his ass, digging his fingers into the flesh. He walked Tony backwards pressed up against him until they were both on the other side of the table beside Bucky. They stopped and Loki pulled down Tony's pyjama pants so that he could step out of them before kneeling between Bucky's legs. He leaned down over him and kissed his way up his chest to capture his lips. Returning his fingers to Bucky's ass to make sure he was fully prepared before he slid into him. He paused for a moment to let him adjust. Bucky pulled his knees up to clamp against Tony's hips. Planting his feet and lifting his hips towards Tony.

While they adjusted themselves, Loki knelt down behind Tony and slid a finger into his ass, wriggling it around until he could add another before he replaced them with his cock.

The three of them took a deep relaxing breath and then Loki set the rhythm pushing into Tony who in turn was pushed forward into Bucky. Tony had his arms braced on either side of Bucky who had his hands on Tony's chest helping him to take the weight while Loki had his arms wrapped around Tony. It wasn't long before the three of them were panting and grunting. Tony urged Loki to go faster as he reached between himself and Bucky to wrap a hand around Bucky's cock.

Bucky was the first to come. The dual assault on his prostate and cock to much to hold back on. Likewise Tony was the second. Loki held out just a little bit longer. After a moment or two they extricated themselves from each other and Tony and Loki flopped down on opposite sides of Bucky. The three of them snuggling close together. Tony reached out and snagged a blanket that was folded on the table and pulled it down shaking it out so that he could drape it over them all.

They would have to move eventually. The fire was dying down and the open plan living room/kitchen area became pretty chilly once that happened, but for now they were content to lie under the blanket, limbs tangled together and just recover.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to rustle up a plot for this that actually gets them outside in Part 2.


End file.
